


apodyopis (a touch of druxy)

by Farrowe



Series: drabble prompts for abstruse words [2]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Love/Hate, Modern Deathcest AU, Multi, Other, Teenage Dirtbag Deaths AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even enmity cannot deny beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apodyopis (a touch of druxy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadademort](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sadademort).



> this also belongs to the spoiled teenage dirtbag deaths series.

There was definitely a beauty about the fine shape lurking behind those folds of soft cloth, hinted at by the soft line of throat swallowed up between the ridges surrounding it, and in the thin chevron of skin opened carelessly to the air between unfastened buttons. It was easy to shut one’s ears to the rubbish that poured forth through those pink lips, when one let one’s mind wander and one’s eyes drift, meandering as that mouth so often did, with hateful sweetness against all protest.

The picture of Dood, silenced and bound (for that way his tongue could not taunt, and his fingers could not tease) for a blessed hour, was a happy dream; but, realising with a grimace and a gulp of coffee, Touto would miss the curl of those talons, the teasing curve of that mouth.


End file.
